You Cry
by Elmenkyle
Summary: A stormy night stuck in the dark helps Booth and Brennan open up to each other, and their feelings. BoothXBones.


**_Title: You Cry…_**  
_**Chapter: One  
Author: Elmenkyle  
Disclaimers: I don't own Bones or any of its characters. I do, however, hold claims to this plot and additional characters added to its benefits.  
Rating: T (Might change)  
Summary: A stormy night stuck in the dark helps Booth and Brennan open up to each other, and their feelings.  
A/N: Please don't forget to review!**_

"**Lock me up and throw away the key"**

"Are you ever planning on putting that stuff away and going home?" A low sigh of aggravation emitted from the Forensic Anthropologist's lips as she heard her partner's constant rebukes. He had been annoying her for a good couple of hours now, and it only made her want to work later just to annoy him. She was busy attending to the skull of a murdered 13 to 15-year-old, Caucasian female. She was studying the entry woundin the base of the skull, appearing to have been formed by a sharp pointed object.

"Bones, are you even listening to me?" Ah, her hated nickname that he had so lovingly christened her. With indignation, she continued to ignore him.

"Come on, Bones! Before this storm gets worse!" He was angry. And that made her smile. For some odd reason, FBI special agent SeelyBooth had come into the Jeffersonian to check in on the progress of the latest case, even though Dr. Temperence Brennan had promised she would phone him should she find anything new. However, Temperence had to consider herself lucky. She had completely forgotten that her car was in the shop for a broken wheel bearing until after the rest of her colleagues had already departed for the night. Normally, she would have been willing to walk home. Until, of course, there had been the warning of severe storms distributed about the lab. There was talk of even a Tornado warning being placed somewhere within the next hour or so.

"I'm not going to rush through this investigation, chancing something important to be missed, Booth." There was a bite to her voice that indicated her aggravation. She had focused so hard on ignoring the pelting rain and sleet hitting against the windows of the extravagant structure they were located within. Fought to not cringe at every bolt of lightening and crash of thunder. And now all of that strife had been wasted as it all came rushing back to her with Booth's words. She hated storms, ever since she was a child. They kept her awake at night, Brennan curling up in a ball in her queen-sized bed, hugging her pillow as if for dear life, grateful that there was no one present to witness her childish weakness.

"The bones can wait till tomorrow, Bones! If we don't hurry, the roads will be flooded by the time we get out of the parking lot, and we might even get caught by a twister!" The tone of his voice showed that he was getting worried. Booth constantly glanced between his partner and the windows high above their heads, looking out at the harsh sky.

Glancing at her watch quickly, Bones let out another heavy sigh. He was right. It was past midnight, and the storm was just getting worse. With caution, care, and indignant slowness, the doctor began to tidy up her small work space, storing the partial skeleton carefully, as was required. She couldn't keep her smile from widening when she heard the steady beat of Booth tapping his foot impatiently on the hard floor.

The two were always like this, nagging and bugging each other to no end. This was what their relationship was based on. 'Friendship,' Booth corrected himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off the anthropologist as she went about her sequence. He was constantly thinking about her these days. Constantly wondering if she meant more to him than as his work partner, and his bickering friend.

The agent had caught himself thinking about the woman as he lay in bed late at night. Had wondered exactly why she constantly entered his mind. Especially at some of the least expected times. And sometimes, when the thought occurred, he wondered if Brennan ever thought of him. Of course, he'd never voice his question. He might be an outgoing sort of man, but he wasn't about to invade his partner's privacy like that. And then, there was also the little pain in the back of his mind, afraid to find out the answer.

The flicker of lights overhead caused both parties to stop their thoughts and actions, looking up at the sparse lighting. Perhaps it really was time to be leaving… Temperence hurried through the last bit of regulations before hurrying off to her office without a word to Booth. Despite that, he followed quickly at her heels.

Leaning against the door frame, Seely's brown eyes continued to follow his partner's every movement, mapping out every bit of her that was visible. And in his minds eye, everything that wasn't. A smirk crossed his face as he began to notice just how eagerly she was gathering her personal things about the small room. It was then that a thought occurred to him. Perhaps she was scared… Fancy it! The esteemed author and renowned forensic anthropologist, afraid of a simple storm! Booth opened his mouth with a grin, about to question her. But he thought better of it at the last moment. The last thing he wanted was to perturb the woman any further, and somehow find himself walking home while she drove off in his near-new SUV. The thought conjured a laugh from the man, causing Bones to halt her actions and turn to him, wondering at his laughter.

"What's so fun-" But she never did quite finish her sentence. Overhead, somewhere to the near east, a bright flash and loud clap of thunder ceased any movement between the two. The lights flickered once and died, leaving the two in complete black, except for the lightening flashing outside. A small whimper emitted from the doctor's lips as she looked around, unable to see 3 inches in front of her nose.

"Bones...? Bones, are you okay?" The almost non-existent noise he had heard coming from his partner had sent a jolt into his system, wiping away all sense of humor he had been entertaining just moments prior. With arms extended, Booth carefully made his way in the direction of Bones' desk, where he had last seen her standing. But as another wave of lightening illuminated the small room, the agent's eyes searched for the woman, and found nothing. "Temperence! Damn it, Bones, where are you!"

The urgency in his voice forced Brennan to open her mouth, uttering just audibly to hear it over the pelting rain.

"I-I'm under the desk…" She silently cursed herself for the hitch in her voice. She shouldn't be showing this weakness! Not only to herself, but to anyone, let alone Seely Booth! She looked up just as another electric bolt lit the sky, gazing up into warm chocolate eyes.

"You had me scared for a second there." His voice was kind, but she could tell he wore his trademark smirk in the darkness. Bones felt a hand on her shoulder, and a presence before her shifting to sit upon the floor. She couldn't find her voice. Couldn't think of anything she could possibly say. The storm had her mind locked within itself. And her confidence had lost the key.


End file.
